Diving into a comic
This is how diving into a comic goes in Total Drama: Super Pals. Zoey: Looking good, everybody! Let's keep this magical makeover moving! Matau T. Monkey: Let's fix this place up! Duncan (Total Drama): You got it! Cody Fairbrother: I'll go see what Ryan and Sci-Twi are up to. Mike: Good old Mike is here, ready to do his part! Sierra: A little more to the left! No, the other left! quickly Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting! Rigby: There we go. Mike: You sure you don't need any help? Scott: Nah, that's okay. Sierra: quickly We have everything under control! Contralto: Cupcake and I got it covered. Mike: Duncan? Duncan: No thank you, Mike. Got some work to do. Mike: sighs Isn't there anything I can help you with, Zoey? Sierra: quickly Don't worry about it, Mike! It's all good! Matau T. Monkey: I'll go follow Cody.Cody Zoey: I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Mike. Looking great, everybody! Why don't you find a quiet spot and finish reading your comic? Aren't you right at the part where Game Guy was about to stop the villain? Mike: Oh. Yeah. I think I'm at that part. But Game Guy never stops the villain. He's just there for comic relief. and clatter grunts I'm ok. Zoey: Sure you are, Mike. I wonder how Ryan and Sci-Twi are up to. Heather Heather, lemme give you a hoof with that! Heather: You do know that I got hands, Zoey. Zoey: Did I say hoof? I meant, hand. Mike: I ''could do that. Zoey: That's okay, Mike. Mike: I wonder how Ryan is with his practice to transform into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. clatter Ugh! off Zoey: I hope he's doing just fine. Mike sits alone with his comic Mike: himself Joker breaks into the museum... Okay, here we go. ...Ugh, what a surprise! Game Guy is in the way again while the Super Pals do all the work! I guess I know what that feels like... gasps Wait. What? How can that be the end?! What's... that? "If you... wa-" What? "If you... want..." Urgh! I ''know I saw a magnifying glass laying around the last time I was here... Meanwhile Lightning (Total Drama): Mike! Where are ya, Mike? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he's reading that comic he's got. Jo: We're breaking to do exercises. Duncan (Total Drama): Mike! Matau T. Monkey: Duncan, I think Mike's gone somewhere to read his comic.Ryan So, Master Ryan. Are you going to practice to transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Ryan F-Freeman: I have been. But no matter how hard I try, I keep failing. Matau T. Monkey: I know. But keep trying. You'll get the hang at this. Like Cody when he transforms into his Light Cody Fairbrother form. Ryan F-Freeman: You're probably right. Mike has found a mgnifying glass Mike: Now to see the clue to this thing. "If you want to see the story's end, open the book and play pretend?" What does that even mean? swirling Wow, cool! where Matau, Cody, Ryan and Sci-Twi are Sci-Twi: Just try one more time, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Twi. I hope this works, Cody. tries to transform but it is no good Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. This is a lot harder then I thought. Cody, can you transform into your Light Cody Fairbrother form? tries but can't Ryan F-Freeman: You can't too? Wow. At least Crash gives you the photo of your form, right? nods the others have found Mike Zoey: gasps Mike! What're you...? Mike: I'd somehow did a spell and now I'm getting sucked into my comic. So, help! Zoey: MIKE! over to him and tries to pull him out but it's no good Zoey: Mike, hold on! I hope the others will help us. Duncan (Total Drama): Don't worry! I got your back! noises Alejandro: noises Heather: I got you! Let's hope Ryan and the others will help us. Sci-Twi, Matau and Cody come running in and try to help but they get sucked in too. Sierra runs over Crash Bandicoot: I'll save you!into the comic book Sierra: in after him Wheee! Later Twilight Sparkle: Where is everyone? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I don't know, Twilight. Ryan! Sci-Twi! Where are you?! Thomas: Oh, where can they be? Sci-Ryan: Look. A note. Puppy Spike: What does it say? Coco Bandicoot: Let's see. clears his throat Twilight Sparkle: Let's listen. Sci-Ryan: Dear friends, if you're reading this, my friends and I are in the comic book. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Sci-Ryan: Mike read a small writing on the comic so, don't come and rescue us. Bumblebee: Why? Sci-Ryan: Remember how Spike read the spell on his comic? Bumblebee: Yeah. So? Sci-Ryan: I think we should wait for them then.up a comic book Bumblebee: Is that Power Ponies that you're reading? Sci-Ryan: Yup. I hope I'll understand that small writing in Mike's comic. Bumblebee: thinks Let me read the writing. Sci-Ryan: What writing, Bumblebee? Bumblebee: You know, the one from Spike's comic. Sci-Ryan: I'll read it, Bumblebee. But fetch some friends for me will you? Bumblebee: No, Sci-Ryan. It's best I do this alone. Sci-Ryan: I know, Bumblebee. Did Frankenstin throw his own switches? Did Jekyll push his own buttons? Bumblebee: Maybe. Sci-Ryan: I'll have a read on this writing. Get ready to fetch your friends, Twilight. Bumblebee: Sci-Ryan. I can do this solo. Sci-Ryan: Maybe we should divide the work. I'll read the first part while you read the part after me. Bumblebee: Fine. But can I please go alone? Sci-Ryan: You can have us, Bee. Optimus Prime: Sci-Ryan, please. This is Bee's choice. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Prime. Bumblebee Bee, you can read the writing. I'll come with you. Bumblebee: I said "alone". Sci-Ryan: Ok. I'll fight the Mani-iac with you. Bumblebee: groans Give me that. the book from Sci-Ryan You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book. Sci-Ryan: What does it mean? comic book lights up and a portal opens Sci-Ryan: Wow! I use to ride the TARDIS for this sort of thing! Bumblebee: Ahem. Sci-Ryan: Sorry. But can you help me? I'm being sucked into it! pulls him out and he jumps in, the portal closing behind him Sci-Ryan: Maybe we should follow him, Twilight. Bring Spike and your pony friends while I try to read the small writing. Twilight Sparkle: But Bee said he could this alone. Maybe it's best that we wait for him. Sci-Ryan: But what if he is beaten? I'll go after her! Twilight Sparkle: No, Sci-Ryan! This is Bee's choice. Sci-Ryan: I know but we'll go with him.the comic and reads the writing You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book. Twilight Sparkle: Sci-Ryan. Enough. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Ryan understands some magic then I do. Shrek: Sci-Ryan, if we expect you to trust Bumblebee, then you should. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Shrek. I trust Bumblebee. I read the writing just in case if he needs back-up. in the comic Bumblebee: Ok. I'm in. Now to wonder where I am. looks around back oudside Spike the Dragon: You think you would go after Bumblebee, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: On second thoughts, I actually think that he can do this on his own. Twilight Sparkle: Sci-Ryan noticed small writing on your comic, Spike. Spike the Dragon: Really? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I think this is some kind of magic if I read it. at the comic and statts read You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book. Spike: I already what that means. Sci-Ryan: What does it mean, Spike? points Sci-Ryan: Wow! It's like me transforming into Midnight Ryan but different! Spike: Yeah. Come on! into the comic Sci-Ryan: Twilight. Will you and your pony friends do the honors? Twilight Sparkle: Absolutely. Come on, girls! into the comic Rainbow Dash: Let's do it!into the comic Sci-Ryan: At least Ryan and I understand magic. Geronimo!! into the comic other ponies follow them Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Wow! See you later, Shrek. into the comic Shrek: See ya. Optimus Prime: Bye, Oswald. Donkey: This is more like it. Twilight Sparkle and her friends on another universal adventure. Shrek: Let's hope they do well, Donkey. Puss In Boots: I'm sure they will, boss. Optimus Prime: Yes, Puss. We shall wait for Mike and the others. Ratchet: Yes. And stop calling Shrek boss. Puss in Boots: Ok, Ratchet. Donkey: Now, we wait. Later the comic book. Sci-Ryan and the others arrived Bumblebee: Sci-Ryan? What are you and your friends doing here? Sci-Ryan: I thought you could use some back-up to fight the Mane-iac. Bumblebee: I said alone didn't I? Spike: I don't think so, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: sighs Sci-Ryan: Why am I wearing a costume?at Spike and the Mane 6 Great Scott! Power Ponies? the Mane-iac appears Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: What the-? The Mane-iac: Power Ponies. Sci-Ryan: Hello, Mane-iac. The Power Ponies have returned! The Mane-iac: Well, looks like a new hero joined the Power Ponies. What hero name should you be? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. whispers a suggestion Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: What hero name you give Sci-Ryan, Bee? Bumblebee: Captain Science. Sci-Ryan: Nice name.Oswald What hero name would you be called, Oswald? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Let me think, Sci-Ryan.thinks Bumblebee: How about Time Rabbit? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Good idea, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: And I'm Striped Speeder! Sci-Ryan: Yup.Spike Wow. You're Hum Drum. Spike: I know. Who's not as useless as he seems. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Yeah. I hope Twilight and her friends are heroes in this world. Bumblebee: They are, Oswald. huge fight starts Sci-Ryan: Have at you!! Mane-iac grabs them with her hair tentacles Sci-Ryan: Uh oh.Oswald Oswald! Zap her with your remote! Bumblebee: No need. the tentacles Sci-Ryan: Thank you, Bee. Mane-iac drops Sci-Ryan and Twilight's friends Sci-Ryan: Take that!the Mane-iac on the head Mane-iac falls unconscious Sci-Ryan: Get Sonic Screwdriverd, jerk! Bumblebee: Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I was talking to the Mane-iac, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: Yeah. But we need to stick to finding Mike and friends, alright? Sci-Ryan: Right. I use this to help me fly.his amulet on himself transforms Bumblebee: Who did you transform into, Sci-Ryan? whispers Bumblebee: You turned into who? Sci-Ryan: Midnight Ryan. And I am right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! But I'm not like Midnight Sparkle. And I already read about magic, so I already understand magic. Well, I hope we can find Ryan and the others. Meanwhile Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan